


(Dr) Is Not For Drummer

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Humor, M/M, Medical Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not in this case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Dr) Is Not For Drummer

Surprise isn't the word to describe the expression on Aoi's face when he opens his front door at around nine forty seven on a seemingly ordinary Tuesday night. It's more a cross between shock and freaked out, they'll tell him later. Gaping at his bandmates with wide eyes, he raises a hand to alternately point at the two, taking a while to find the words he wants to use.

"Did you guys just walk up my fucking driveway wearing _that?"_

Kai lowers the glasses he's wearing and peers at Aoi closely, white coat flapping against the wind. He has a stethoscope around his neck for some reason, gaze sweeping over Aoi's frame as if looking for something, completely ignoring what the older man just said.

Instead, he addresses the person beside him in a stern voice. "Nurse, I don't see any signs of physical injury." He turns to regard the lead guitarist who is hugging a clipboard to his chest. "Are we in the correct house?" 

Uruha fumbles with his words and the strands of hair falling away from his nurse's cap, legs shifting underneath his white A-line skirt uneasily. "Of course we are Dr. Kai, I made sure!" He replies, looking at Aoi inquiringly. "You're Shiroyama Yuu, right?"

"Um," Aoi scratches the back of his head. "Yes?" He answers questioningly, and Kai makes a sound of disapproval, shaking his head slowly as he hands Uruha his medical bag before pushing Aoi indoors and back into his house. 

"It must be internal, this injury. See how he's not sure who he is?" Aoi watches him glance at Uruha who nods, unsure where this is going and about to protest that he _knows himself thank you very much_ , but Kai is talking on and he can't _not_ listen.

"We'll have to examine him properly, Nurse Uruha." Kai tells the nurse who follows them inside and closes the door behind him with the click of a lock, looking like a harmless little thing in his pristine white getup even though he's the tallest fucking thing in the room. "I think so too, Dr. Kai." Uruha then regards him with a shy little smile, all legs and a clipboard and a black man-purse. "Shiroyama-san, if you could lead us to your bedroom?"

Aoi's eyes widen at realizing what this is, remembering what he'd said earlier during the week about kinks and a threesome only _now_ , and with his front door already closed and his bandmates already in their _fucking costumes._

"Uh guys, this is taking my words a bit too seriously here," He says, backing away slowly with his hands in the air, as if he's pacifying some wild animal. "I mean I remember what I said, but it was a joke and I'm completely fine with not involving myself in your sex life-"

Kai once again makes a disapproving noise. "This won't do. Our time is running short and you may be dying as we speak, Shiroyama-san. We shouldn't delay." He says in a very serious manner. 

"But Kai-"

Uruha steps forward with a pouty tsk, cutting him off. "It's _Doctor_ Kai, Shiroyama-san." He scolds, and Aoi rolls his eyes at that, but before he can say anything more, Kai raises a hand and snaps his fingers.

"Nurse Uruha, if you please."

The next thing Aoi knows is that there's a handkerchief being pressed over his mouth and nose, and then he's passing out.

-

  


When Aoi wakes up, it's to the sound of moans and slurps and wet skin. Groaning a little and trying to sit up from what he realizes is his own bed, he finds himself unable to complete the action. 

Because _fuck,_ his hands and legs are tied to the bed and wait a second is he _naked?!_

Growling in annoyance and frustration, he opens his mouth and searches around the bedroom to locate the persons responsible for his state, but the words refuse to leave his mouth.

There. By his study. With his legs spread wide and wearing only a shirt and his white coat. Kai has Uruha kneeling between his knees, head bobbing and obviously giving the former a blow job, emiting these delicious, appreciative moans for what he's sucking that goes from Aoi's ears straight to his cock. 

The rhythm guitarist's choked whimper / moan draw the attention of his bandmates from each other to him in a heartbeat. 

"Oh, you're awake!" Kai tenderly pushes Uruha's head away from his impressive length, leaning down to capture those lips in an open-mouthed kiss while keeping eye contact with Aoi. "The good news is, we've found that you have no injuries Shiroyama-san, we checked while you slept."

Uruha pulls away with a chuckle, glancing back at him from his position kneeling on the floor, hands idly stroking Kai as he licks his slightly swollen lips. Aoi's cock throbs at the sight. "The bad news is, we're not yet done. We haven't done one particular exam because Nurse Uruha and I wanted you awake for the procedure."

Aoi releases a breath. "Wh-what procedure?" He asks with a gulp, following Uruha's form as the man slowly picks himself up from the ground, bulge prominent through the white material of his skirt. He reaches for the medical bag behind Kai and produces a rubber glove and a tube of lube, and Aoi shivers. 

_Holy shit. ___

Kai is smirking, smug bastard that he is, cock standing proud as he lounges casually on his chair, watching Uruha don the glove on his right hand before applying a generous amount of lube on it. "Nurse Uruha, if you could begin the internal exam."

Uruha's smirking too, approaching the bed with predatory eyes as he nods and kneels by the foot of the bed. "Yes Dr. Kai." And Aoi moans unashamedly at the first cool digit that presses in, ever so slowly, up his ass. 

"Oh fuck," He breathes out, closing his eyes at the intrusion and involuntarily pushing against the middle finger currently being sucked in by his hole. Uruha gasps, a fake reaction, one hand going up to caress Aoi's thighs, and he asks in mock concern: "Are you all right Shiroyama-san?"

But Aoi can't fucking answer or breathe or think because Uruha has already added a second finger as he pushes back in, making Aoi arch off the bed and release another loud moan. 

"He's so tight, Dr. Kai." Uruha says aloud, now relentlessly pushing his two fingers in and out of Aoi. "And so, _so_ hard. Should I help him with his problem the way I was helping you earlier?"

The chair creaks, and when Aoi opens his eyes, Kai has moved away from his seat, donning a glove of his own, and fuck it if his next words don't make him any harder than he already is. "If you would also let him help you with yours while I take care of... loosening him up, sure."

Uruha moves away with an eager nod, shimmying out of his skirt and underwear but leaving his blouse and cap on. "Oh yes please, thank you Dr. Kai!" And Aoi is helpless to do anything as Uruha gets into position, their cocks on each other's faces in the classic 69 position. 

It takes him a few seconds to actually take that cock in because he hears Kai say _suck_ , offering two of his fingers to Uruha, and he's entranced when the lead guitarist does so with a lot more tongue than necessary. 

And then Kai is pushing those slicked fingers inside him as Uruha takes him back inside his mouth and the only thing that stops Aoi from crying out is the fact that the cock hovering over his lips has decided to push roughly into his mouth. 

Kai groans enough for all three of them though, fucking Aoi with his fingers none-too-gently as he says, "That's it Nurse Uruha, we have to distract Shiroyama-san from the pain of the internal exam. Push your cock deeper in his mouth."

Aoi has to fight his gag reflex as Uruha does just that, hitting the back of his throat and moaning at the feeling of it. He moans too, because the sound is a vibrating thing that transfers from one skin to the other, and because they're sucking each other off then every movement and moan makes everything feel even better. 

"Mmm... Shiroyama-san it feels so good..." Uruha moans wantonly as he stops giving head for a bit, instead focusing on moving his hips downward to fuck Aoi's mouth. And Aoi is moaning too, because despite the lack of friction on his length, Kai is still finger fucking him and _holy..._

"Stop, Nurse Uruha."

Kai's voice is steel, and their movements cease. Almost immediately, Uruha is off Aoi and scrambling at the edge of the bed, cheeks flushed and cap askew, his hair a mess. He looks at Kai almost timidly, biting his lower lip. "Have I done something wrong, Doctor?"

Kai has pulled his fingers away from Aoi's much to his frustration, taking Uruha by the wrist and glaring at him. "You were ignoring our patient's needs and just working on achieving your own. That's not very professional." The drummer scolds, before pushing lead guitar back where he had been originally, between Aoi's legs. 

"Because of that, you're going to have to make Shiroyama-san come while I fuck you, Nurse Uruha."

Aoi moans aloud at that, already picturing the scene even before it happens, but Uruha is whimpering and saying, "I wouldn't be able to focus, Dr. Kai..." But his words are suddenly cut off with a sharp slap to his ass cheek and he cries out.

"His cock in your mouth. Now."

And Uruha obliges with moans, taking Aoi's silken cock back to his lips and using his tongue as he bobs up and down, all while Kai prepares him from behind.

"Fuck, Uruha..." Aoi groans, eyes closing as the other guitarist starts moving his head faster, one hand on the base of his cock to stroke it since he's unable to fit all of Aoi in his mouth. He struggles with his bindings but can't do much else than make sounds of approval and jerk his hips upward and into that burning heat. 

But the heat is replaced with cool air when Uruha once again moves away, and Aoi lifts his head to complain or beg or whatever he needs to do - only he can't utter a word.

Because Uruha has thrown his head back with a high-pitched sound of pleasure, Kai grasping his hips to keep him in place as he pushes inside him in one quick motion, and then Uruha's entire body is jerking forward with Kai's every thrust, making all of them pant with want at the sight, at the feel, at everything they're currently doing.

"Yes, oh yes Dr. Kai, please harder!" 

A vicious slap on Uruha's other ass cheek makes both guitarists moan aloud, and Kai chuckles. "I'll give you hard once you have Shiroyama-san's cock back in your mouth."

Uruha's eyes are glazed with lust, nearly black, as he reaches for Aoi. He desperately closes his mouth on the leaking head, sucking on it as he strokes the entire length, and Aoi loses his mind with a cry as the flat of the other's tongue dips at the slit of his cock, applying just the right amount of pressure. 

"Fuck yes, fuck don't stop Uruha!"

Uruha releases a choked sob around Aoi's length, his body nearly pushed all the way forward as Kai begins to pound into him. "Very good, Nurse Uruha. Keep on, make Shiroyama-san come and maybe I'll let you too."

All the dirty talk is making Aoi's head spin, but Uruha has a cock up his ass and another in his mouth, so he's pretty sure he has it easy compared to the other. With nearly uncoordinated movements, he tries to take as much of Aoi into his mouth as he can, and when the head hits the back of his throat, he gags slightly and that, that's all rhythm guitar needs. 

"F-fuck Uruha, _fuck!"_

Aoi's entire world turns white as his orgasm hits him like a wave, back arching into a willing mouth. Still gagging and being pushed on a high of his own, Uruha releases his co-guitarist's cock from his mouth with his own scream of pleasure, Kai's encouraging murmurs of _fuck yes, keep coming_ just a shushed noise in the background.

Aoi and Uruha slump on the bed in a mess of cum and sweat, limbs and throats aching as Kai drives himself over the edge too. 

"So am I injured now?" Aoi asks when he has finally gotten his breath back, making his bandmates look up at him. "Because I feel like I am."

There's a wicked smirk on Kai's lips as he helps Uruha sit up where he's been resting, nose nuzzling Aoi's thigh. 

  


"Well, we'll have to do a _second_ examination..."


End file.
